


Birds of A Feather

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Kill Bill (2003)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy goes on yet another rolling rampage of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Kick-Ass 2.

Since graduation, Dave spent nearly all of his free time working at the comic shop, occasionally slipping on his costume whenever Red Mist freaked and tried to kill a bunch of people. The shop was where Mindy sent postcards from her summer road trip, the one with the girl she met online. Real paper ones, covered in her spiky thick handwriting.

The one's he got were different then the ones she sent Marcus, because those were taped to the fridge when Dave came over for dinner. Saccharine sweet lies, full of stories about cute dinners and giant balls of string.

Dave heard the real stories:  dismembering drug traffickers, beheading pimps, stabbing the occasional crooked cop; each suggestive postcard ending with, _we're getting closer_.

To what, he had no idea. He didn't ask and Mindy never said; there was a girl, a student at the New School writing her thesis on Sandman who kept flirting with him, so he ignored the ominous words of his friend.

He moved into a shithole apartment years ago, but he still had dinner with his dad twice a week. One night, towards the end of summer, he was watching the news ( ok, his dad was, he only half listened while he updated the store blog about Dark Horse's new vampire comic) when the news report became interesting.

"-Found dead by what appears to be a beheading. No word from the El Paso authorities if a suspect has been apprehended. And now onto the weather with John-"

The last postcard from Mindy was one of a skinny steer with huge horns that had nothing on it but a huge smily face. He slipped up to his old room to call Mindy. He barely heard her hello over the the beat of the music.

“Are you in El Paso?” he ran a search and it didn't take long to find what he needed.

“Dave, you should be here, Nikki is a fucking beast with a sword. She knows all these real fucking martial arts moves. It's so fucking sweet.”

“Mindy, some women was beheaded in El Paso. She wasn't a criminal.”

“You think we'd kill a innocent women? Don't be a stupid cunt.”

“What the fuck do you want me to think? She ran a record store for Christ sakes.” At least, according to what he could find on Google.

“Aren't you too old to be naïve? I know what I'm doing.”

“I know. Mindy-”

“See you in a few weeks.” She hung up, and he didn't talk to her until Marcus invited him over for Mindy's welcome home dinner. Besides her short hair grown out to her shoulders and the uneven tan on her arms and face, she looked the same. She told Marcus about jackalopes and mystery spots and Dinosaur City, while her friend sat quietly, chipping in once in a while.

In her room, Mindy told him the truth as she unpacked, Nikki sat on the bed and pulled out the most awesome sword he'd ever seen and began polishing it.

“That bitch in El Paso? Killed Nikki's mom right in front of her. Said if she still had a grudge, to look her up. So we did.”

Dave looked over at Nikki, who didn't blink as she looked up from her sword. She had that calm about her, an air of  someone who could easily pick up the sword in her hands and stab it clear through him if she thought he deserved it. It was the same air he felt around Mindy. Well, less with the calm.

“Oh,” he said.

“Yeah,” Nikki said. “Mindy and I have a lot in common.”


End file.
